User blog:Btd456Creeper/Don't Pop The Bloon
This is another text game. Basically, a random bloon appears. You choose a weapon. Each weapon deals different damage. Your goal is to not pop the bloon on the screen. If you pop one, you're out. Each bloon has different health, and bloons don't hold anything. Some bloons have special abilities. There is one bloon per player minus 1 bloon. *Red Bloon: 3 health. No abilities. *Blue Bloon: 5 health. No abilities. *Green Bloon: 8 health. No abilities. *Yellow Bloon: 10 health. Has a 15% chance to take no damage (dodges the attack) *Pink Bloon: 15 health. Has a 35% chance to take no damage (dodges the attack) *Purple Bloon: 20 health. Has a 50% chance to take no damage (dodges the attack) *Black Bloon: 27 health. Cannot be harmed by explosives. *White Bloon: 27 health. Cannot be harmed by ice. *Zebra Bloon: 35 health. Cannot be harmed by explosives or ice. *Lead Bloon: 40 health. Cannot be harmed by sharp objects. *Rainbow Bloon: 45 health. No abilities. *Ceramic Bloon: 65 health. No abilities. *Thick Ceramic Bloon: 100 health. No abilities. *M.O.A.B.: 500 health. No abilities. *B.F.B.: 1,500 health. No abilities. *Z.O.M.G.: 7,000 health. No abilities. Use this to determine percentages. Attacks that a player can use: *Dart/Tack: 1 damage. *Spike Ball: 3 damage. *Juggernaut Ball: 5 damage, damages Lead Bloons. *Fire Wave: 4 damage to every bloon. *Blade: 3 damage. *Boomerang: 1 damage, hits another bloon on its way back. (Attacks the bloon twice in one turn if there's only 1 bloon left) *Glaive: 2 damage, hits another bloon on its way back. (Attacks the bloon twice in one turn if there's only 1 bloon left) *Ricochet Glaive: 2 damage to every bloon. *Red Hot Boomerang/Glaive/Ricochet Glaive: Same damage as the weapon it's a red hot version of, but damages lead. *Sniper Bullet: 3 damage. *Full Metal Jacket Bullet: 6 damage, damages Lead Bloons. *Point Five Oh Bullet: 12 damage, damages Lead Bloons. *Deadly Precision Bullet: 30 damage, damages Lead Bloons. Example of how to play: *Me: Game starts when 3 more players join. *Later...*3 players join* *Me: A Green Bloon, a Yellow Bloon, and a Purple Bloon appear. I use Ricochet Glaive on all 3 of them. The Green Bloon has 6 health, the Yellow Bloon dodged the attack, and the Purple Bloon has 18 health. *Player 2: I use Juggernaut Ball on the Green Bloon. The Green Bloon has 1 health. *Player 3: I use Spike Ball on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon has 5 health. *Player 4: I use Sniper Bullet on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon has 2 health. *Me: I use Point Five Oh Bullet on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon has 6 health. *Player 2: I use Juggernaut Ball on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon has 1 health. *Player 3: I use Tack on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon has 1 health. *Player 4: I use Dart on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon dodged the attack. *Me: I use Spike Ball on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon dodged the attack. *Player 2: I use Deadly Precision Bullet on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon dodged the attack. *Player 3: I use Point Five Oh Bullet on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon dodged the attack. *Player 4: I use Full Metal Jacket Bullet on the Purple Bloon. The Purple Bloon popped, so I'm out for this round. *Me: I use Sniper Bullet on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon dodged the attack. *Player 2: I use Juggernaut Ball on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon dodged the attack. *Player 3: I use Dart on the Yellow Bloon. The Yellow Bloon popped, so I'm out for this round. *Me: I use Blade on the Green Bloon. The Green Bloon popped, so I'm out for this round. Player 2 wins! Category:Blog posts